Naruto: Gears of War
by E. Wojo
Summary: AU. Naruto and company fighting the locusts on Sera with the help of familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Gears of War.

Naruto: Gears of War

This is a alternate universe fic. No dimension hopping this time. Several naruto characters will be seen here. Also this will take place through the first game. Most of the conversations are taken from the game. I apologize if this fic upsets some of you because of that.

Act 1 Chapter 1

Jacinto Prison, 14 years after E day

"So Dom how is it that we're the one's breaking him out?" asked a blond spiky haired man said as he, a dark haired man, and a floating robot went through the prison guards quarters. "Hey I was going to go by myself, you didn't have to come with me Naruto." Dominic "Dom" Santiago said to his friend and teammate. Naruto Namikaze shook his head and said "And let you two have all the fun? No way. Besides someone needs to watch your back. If you haven't been listening, there are wretches on the floor above us." Naruto stopped and listened to the noises from above him. Dom turned around and said "Then let's hurry up and get Marcus out."

The two of them ran to the cell where Marcus Fenix was being held and had the robot "Jack" 'rip' the cell door. The door opened to reveal a man in his thirties. "What are you doing here?" he asked "Getting you out. Here. Put this on. You'l need it." Dom said throwing Marcus a duffel bag. "Yeah consider us your 'Get out of Jail Free' card." Naruto said. "Huh?" Dom asked loking confused. "I'll tell you later." Naurto said. "You two can get into a lot of trouble for doing this." Marcus said as he put on the armor "Not any more. Things have changed." Dom said. "He's right Marcus. Shit's going down and we need every available Gear. That means you too." Naruto said as he looked out the window. "We better go." Dom said to the two of them. "What about the other prisoners? We can't just leave them here." Marcus asked. Dom turned to him and said "They're gone. Hoffman pardoned everybody." "Is that right?" Marcus asked. "Welcome back to the army soldier." Dom said as naruto held back a snort. "Shit." Marcus said.

"Let's go." Dom said as the three of them ran to the door leading out. "We have two options. Go the way we came through the guards quarters. It takes time but t's safe. Or we can go through the prisons and get right into the action." Marcus gave him a look and said "Let's go through the prison blocks. I'm ready to kick some ass." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah let's go squash some grubs." They ran outside where Dom talked to a helicopter pilot. A minute afterwards and a helicopter flew over them and nearly collasped the ceiling on them. Dom yelled at the pilot and then ran towards a door where Marcus and Naruto were waiting. Marcus kicked the door in and the dead bodies hanging on the other side nearly gave Naruto a heart attack. "What the hell's been going on in this prison?" Dom asked. "You don't want to know." Marcus said as the helicopter pilot yelled out that hostiles were coming towards them.

Suddenly a prison tower tipped over and several hulkng forms came towards them. "Locusts!" Naruto said as he dived behind a column and started shooting at the locusts. Marcus and Dom also took cover and opened fire. After several minutes and shooting stopped and the three humans walked over the corpses of their enemies. "Well that was exciting. Now how about we head for the pick up point?" Naruto said as he grabbed some granades from off the floor. In the next room more locusts awaited them and again they were killed like their kin. Suddenly they heard some sinister laughter and Dom shouted "They're cutting through the door!" Naruto ran towards the door readying a greande. As soon as the door came off, Naruto threw the grenade and it landed in the midst of the locusts and blew them to bits.

Naruto ran through the door followed by Marcus and Dom. They ended up in a courtyard filled with locusts. Thankfully the ravens were also there filling the courtyard with their bullets. The three Gears added their bullets and soon all of the locusts were dead. Suddenly one of the pilots shouted about something moving underground which got them racing towards a raven that had landed. The ground behind them started breaking as huge spider-like legs appeared followed by it's groutesque head. "Oh crap a fucking corpser." Naruto as they reached the helicopter and it took off away from the huge locust.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Gears of War.

Naruto: Gears of War

Act 1 Chapter 2

Naruto stared out at the ground below the raven and every so often he shot a locust that was scurrying around. He looked up to see a bald oriental man who he recognized as Lt. Minh give a canteen to Marcus. "Welcome to Delta Squad." He said and Marcus asked "Where are we going?" "Embry Square, Colonel Hoffman's waiting for us." the L.T. said. "Hoffman? Aw shit." Marcus groaned. "This is gonna be awesome." Dom said enthusiastically. "No what would really be awesome is seeing Marcus his ass kicked again by a certain blond haired major." Naruto said laughing. "Oh yeah." Dom said joining in the laughter. Marcus could swear he saw the lieutenant smirk at that. "God, I can't believe it. There she is now with the colonel and the other two majors." Naruto shouted looking down on the ground where four people stood waiting for their chopper to land.

First of course was Colonel Hoffman leader of all the gears. Standing directly behind him was a man with long black hair, pale skin and yellow snake like eyes. Major Orochimaru the head of Special Section. Dedicated to designing and building new weapons to help in the war against the locusts. Also voted 'Creepiest looking bastard' for ten years running. Standing to next him on the left side was a man with white air that went up like spikes. Major Jiraiya head of Espionage whose intelligence gathering skills has helped win some very important battles. On Orochimaru's right was a woman with blond hair and if you could look past the armor was very well endowed in the chest area. Major Tsunade, Head Surgeon in Jacinto. However before her promotion she also an accomplished tactician as well as a superb field medic. That wasn't to say she couldn't lay waste to locusts. Rumors of her rampages through locust hordes to reach injured gears rivaled those of Augustus Cole also known as "The Cole Train". These three majors all reported directly to Hoffman so in Naruto's mind if all three were there that meant something big was going to happen.

The chopper landed and Marcus got out first and Hoffman walked up to him and said "You! A traitor like you doesn't deserve to wear the uniform." "Looks to me like you need all the help you can get." Marcus answered right back. "The punk still has quite the mouth on him." Jiraiya whispered to the other majors. They both just nodded as Hoffman told the lieutenant about the plan to end the war.

Naruto ignored them and turned to see his old friend Shikamaru standing in front of another helicopter and nodded his head at him. Shikamaru nodded back as a blond haired woman stepped down from the helicopter. Suddenly gunshots and roars sounded off and everyone dove for cover. Naruto and the others started shooting at the locusts coming at them. "They're over there."Naruto said as he saw locusts coming out of the church. As they killed each drone they counted down how many were left.

After the coast was clear the gears reloaded their weapons as Hoffman walked up to Marcus. "I expect you to give me 110 percent Fenix." he said and Marcus replied "I'm not doing this for you." As Hoffman left enemy reinforcements arrived. The chopper flew over them and took them out. "That one's on the house. Good luck Delta." the pilot said as he flew off. "Get up those stairs, Alpha's waiting." They got up the stairs and ran into a courtyard swarming with drones. "You'd think locusts would be kind enough not to fight in a church. Or at the very least dig their own graves in the cemetery." Naruto said as he shoved the chainsaw part of his lancer through a drone's head.

After that battle the gears went more stairs to a place with tall columns and more grubs. "Flank them!" The L.T. said as Marcus and Naruto went around the pillars and attack the drones from behind. "Come get some." Marcus said as they finished off the last drones. As they ran through the graveyard they ran into another group of drones. A few minutes later the gears left the graveyard and arrived at a bridge. Below the bridge they saw the bodies of a few gears. "Control this is Delta, we have visuals on Alpha possible KIA. No sign of resonator." "Roger that Delta keep looking." The woman's voice said as a familiar voice spoke "This is troublesome." "I hear that. Anyone we know in Alpha Shikamaru?" "I don't recall I have not kept track on most of our graduating class." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded as Lt Minh opened the door.

As soon as they walked in locusts appeared and started shooting at them. "Again with the popping out of thin air." Naruto said as they took cover. Naruto then saw the huge hole in the floor. "My bad, grub hole!" Dom threw a grenade into the hole and it closed. A second opened up behind some rubble and several grubs climbed out and started shooting at the gears that just killed their brothers. Lt Minh managed to plug up the hole while the other gears finished off the remaining drones. They ran out a opened door and down some stairs underneath the previous bridge and ran up to the dead gears. "I hope that's not Rojas down there. His little boy just turned two last week." Dom said as they reached the corpses.

There finally finished. Next chapter is...I don't know when.


End file.
